Mizuki's dilemma
by pleasedontjudgeme
Summary: A girl has fallen in love with Mizuki! What will she do? She can’t reveal her secret, and this girl just won’t give up! Takes place in Mizuki’s second year at Osaka Gakuen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own hana kimi…. awww I'm upset… **

It was like any other day. Walking home together, talking and laughing. Mizuki smiled to herself. She wanted to always be near Sano and to spend time with him. Life was perfect this way. She hoped it wouldn't change.

"Um excuse me…. Ashiya-kun?"

MIzuki turned around to come face to face with the cutest girl she had ever seen. The girl was petite – shorter than Mizuki and had long black hair, huge brown eyes and a nervous but pretty smile.

"Can I, um, talk to you….?"

Unsuspecting as usual, Mizuki smiled. "Of course!" she replied and turned to Sano.. "Sano! I'll see you later ok?"

Sano gave her a small smile but as he walked away he shook his head and sighed. Mizuki never thought before she acted. She didn't even _know_ this girl! He wanted to stay to keep an eye on the situation but decided against it. Of course, with Mizuki, a lot could go wrong… but for once he didn't let himself worry. She would be alright.

"So," Mizuki smiled at the girl "what did you want to talk to me about..?"

Suddenly the girl bowed. "I'm Nakayama Ayako. I attend the local high school. Um and – she suddenly spoke very quickly – please consider being my boyfriend because I've liked you for a very long time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 1****. Thanks**

Mizuki's jaw dropped. "You… like me????"

The girl straightened up from her bow, looked Mizuki in the eye and nodded. Mizuki opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the girl.

"Please! Don't say no without even considering it! I _know_ for a fact that you don't have a girlfriend. I asked around…" she blushed "Ah – no! I'm not _stalking _you! It's just that – her voice lowered to a whisper – I really like you! Please! Think about it?" She looked at Mizuki with pleading eyes.

Mizuki was frozen with shock. She didn't know what to do. This girl was _so _cute and sincere. How could she, so cold heartedly, reject her? But there was no way she could agree! She was a girl! And she was in love with Sano! What could she do? Lying was the best way to go here. She had to lie. There was no other way.

"Nakayama-san… I'm so sorry. But there's a girl I really like. Even though we're just good friends at the moment… and even though she's rejected me before I'm not going to give up on her so…" Mizuki felt horrible. She averted the girl's eyes.

But the girl's reaction was not one that Mizuki had expected. She cried out in delight. "Oh Ashiya-kun! You're better than I thought! You're so sincere! And your determination to stick with the girl you like is _so_ touching! I'm going to follow your example! I'm _not_ going to give you up! I _refuse_ to believe that I have no hope with you! I have confidence that you _will_ fall in love with me! I can be a better girl than the one that you like! Oh and please call me Ayako from now on!" And with that she gave Mizuki a sweet smile, waved and turned and left.

Mizuki stood, glued to the spot. What had she done? Her lie had not deterred this girl, but made her more determined?? What had she gotten herself into?? Oh this _would not_ turn out well. Suddenly she felt her strength return and she turned and fled to the school infirmary.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Sensei!!!!!" Mizuki yelled as she ran down the corridor that led to the infirmary. "SENSEI!!!"

CRASH

She had slammed head-first into the unlucky Umeda who was ready to go home for the night.

"JEEZ! ASHIYA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING WILL YOU??? AND WHAT'S WITH YELLING ALL THE WAY DOWN THE CORRIDOR???"

Mizuki grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Sensei…. I wanted to ask your advice about something but I was afraid that you had left already. So I had to run. And I had to yell so if you were leaving and you heard me you would have stopped and waited."

"IDIOT! I would turn to the opposite direction and run as fast as I can! Come see me tomorrow! I have no patience to talk to you right now."

"Seeeeeeenseeiiiiiii!" Mizuki pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

"Ok, ok! Gosh. Girls are such a nuisance!"

0000000000000000000000000000

After Mizuki finished telling him what had just happened to her Umeda burst out laughing. Loudly and uncontrollably. "Why do things like this _always_ happen to you? Wow. I'm amazed. No one would have thought that you would attract _girls_. I can't believe this! Didn't something similar happen to you in your first year?"

"Sensei!" Mizuki protested. "Stop laughing! Yeah there was a girl who gave me chocolate once, but that wasn't so bad! She didn't even say that she liked me! But this time…. What should I do now?"

"Tell her," Umeda replied with complete indifference. "Tell her that you're also a girl."

"I can't! Sensei! You know I can't tell her! Also, I already lied to her!"

Umeda sighed. "Ok, ok. I'll help you think of a solution! But not right now! I've already endured you for long enough after my working hours you know…. _And_ I've got a date!"

Mizuki smiled happily and jumped up. "Ok! Thank you Sensei!"

0000000000000000000000000000

Sano looked at Mizuki as she walked in. She seemed alright but he could tell that there was something on her mind.

"Ashiya! You ok?"

Mizuki looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about something."

"That girl…" Sano started.

"Oh! She was pretty cute huh? Her name's Nakayama Ayako. She just, uhhh, asked me to be her boyfriend." Muzuki watched Sano closely for any form on reaction from him. But she was disappointed to see that he remained expressionless and said "Oh. Is that so? And you said?"

"No, of course!"

Sano smirked and decided to tease her. "Oh really? Why is that? Why "of course"?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 2. Thanks**

_Haven't updated because of exams. Now I will write like mad! Maybe ___

0000000000000000000000000000

"B – because," Mizuki struggled to think of an answer to Sano's question "she's _way_ out of my league of course! She's too cute for me! She suits someone like you more. Handsome guy, with good looking girl. That'd be a perfect match!"

Sano sighed. That response was just like Mizuki. What had he been expecting her so say anyway? It's not like she was going to admit that she was a girl….. and…… Did Mizuki even like him? Would she say "I said no because I like you?" no, of course not. Sano shook his head, annoyed at himself.

"Whatever Ashiya. Go to bed you heartbreaker."

"Sano! Don't call me that!" Mizuki protested as she climbed onto her bunk.

Sano grinned and turned off the light. "Goodnight heartbreaker"

0000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT!!!" Nakatsu shouted, outraged. "A GIRL CONFESSED TO MIZUKI?? WHAT DID MIZUKI SAY?? WHAT HAPPENED?? TELL ME NAKAO."

"OUCH! Let go of me, you idiot Nakatsu!" Nakao shook free from Nakatsu's grip. "I don't know ok?? I saw her confess but then I saw Nanba Senpai so I chased after him. So I don't know. What's your problem??"

Nakatsu breathed hard. How dare this girl confess to HIS Mizuki? She better not appear near Ohsaka Gakuen again. Or he'd show her. At that exact moment, Mizuki and Sano entered the classroom. Nakatsu leaped out of his seat and ran towards Mizuki.

"So, I heard that a girl confessed to you huh? Was she cute? What was your response?" Nakatsu tried to sound casual but couldn't keep his voice from rising.

Mizuki laughed. "I said no. But yeah! She was really cute!" She didn't dare elaborate. Nakatsu breathed a sigh of relief and grinned happily.

"What? What? Ashiya was confessed to by a cute girl? Tell us!"

"Noe! Sekime!" Mizuki jumped back in surprise. "Jeez! Don't appear suddenly like that! It was nothing, really...Don't look at me with that suspicious face Sekime! Honestly! It was really nothing….."

"YEAH!! NOTHING!!!! DON'T BRING THIS UP AGAIN!" Nakatsu interjected loudly. "Mizuki's never gonna see that girl again, right?? Right??"

Mizuki forced herself to smile. "yeah, no, of course not" she said hastily. "C'mon let's go to our seats the teacher will be here soon."

0000000000000000000000000000

The bell signalling the end of the day finally rang. Mizuki, Sano and Nakatsu walked together towards the school gates where they met a huge crowd at the gates not unlike when Julia had visited.

"What's going on?" Sano questioned a nearby student.

"There's a girl there! A really cute girl supposedly waiting for someone! I wonder who….."

Mizuki gulped. It wasn't Nakayama Ayako was it? Both Sano and Nakatsu seemed to be thinking the same thing. They pushed through the crowd hurriedly, dragging Mizuki with them, not even glancing in the direction where the girl was standing. She silently prayed she would be able to pass without the girl noticing. But she had no luck.

"Ashiya-kun!!! Ashiya-kun!!"

Mizuki grimaced as all eyes were suddenly fixed upon her. She turned around slowly and came face to face with Nakayama Ayako. "Nakayama-san...! What are you doing here??"

Nakayama Ayako grabbed Mizuki's arm and pouted. "I told you to call me Ayako! As for why I'm here... Why do you think? To see you of course!"

Mizuki flinched and pulled away. "A – Ayako-san……"

"Just call me Ayako! Or you could call me Aya-chan" Ayako said with a sweet smile. "Please come with me today Ashiya-kun! My friend cancelled on me last minute, and it's my birthday! I confessed to you yesterday because I wanted to spend my birthday with the person I like…." Her face had changed. Her eyes were pleading, her cheeks were scarlet and her voice was tinged embarrassment, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

The boys around swooned. SO CUTE! What was Ashiya thinking, not accepting this girl???? Mizuki felt a twinge of sympathy as her heart softened at the sight of Ayako's face. She could not be so cruel! How could she walk away now? Sano looked at Mizuki's face and sighed. He knew it. Mizuki would fall for that act in a second and she would agree to spend the rest of the day with Nakayama Ayako. And he was totally right.

"Ok Ayako… Let's go! I'll keep you company, let's go wherever you want! But only today…." Mizuki relented.

It seemed like Ayako had not heard Mizuki's last sentence. Her face changed immediately and she broke out into a smile. "Oh Ashiya-kun! You're so kind! Let's go!" She led Mizuki out of the crowd as Nakatsu watched, dumbstruck ready to chase after them.

"C'mon, let's go back to the dorms." Sano hit his friend on the head and pushed him in the opposite direction.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Ayako…" Mizuki questioned cautiously "could you tell me something? How did to come to be aware of me? And….why me?"

Ayako smiled. "I'm not sure actually… I saw you one day at my school – Tokyo Gakuin – I think it was last year at a soccer match? Anyway, I noticed you 'cause you were so cute. I heard about how you're a good athlete and how you're something of a school idol so I became more and more interested in you. Then Kagurazaka-kun started talking about you a lot. Talking about how you and Sano Izumi hung out way too much about how you guys must be gay or something. I was really indignant when he said that I so I started taking more and more notice of you, like really observing you. Then I discovered that you were not only cute, but an extremely nice person as well. You care so much about all your friends and your always smiling attitude really touched my heart. So…."

Mizuki blushed scarlet. "Thank you Ayako, you're a really sweet girl. But really, I can't – "

"Shhhh! Don't ruin this time for me! You promised me to hang out so let's hang out without talking about this!" Ayako interjected quickly.

Mizuki nodded. "so where do you want to go?"

0000000000000000000000000000

To Ayako this had been one of the happiest days of her life. Spending her birthday with the guy she liked – they had gone window shopping, to a really cute café that she liked, and they had basically just hung out and talked. Ashiya Mizuki was kinda like the boy of her dreams. Sure he was cute beyond compare and was a bit girly in some respects but that was cute. Every other aspect of him made up for it.

"Ummm Ayako…?" Mizuki's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Can you wait for me here for a second? I'll be right back."

Ayako nodded and motioned that she would wait for Mizuki. She tried to push her anxiety awayas she found a nearby bench to sit on. Was she being left here on her own while Mizuki just left? Was he that kind of person? She didn't think so… and yet she was so worried. As the minutes passed she glanced repeatedly at her watch. Where had he gone??

"Sorry I took so long."

Ayako spun around. There was Mizuki holding a bouquet of flowers. "Here." Mizuki handed them to her. "Happy Birthday. It felt so wrong not getting you anything… even though you already said that me agreeing to spend time with you was like a present… I hope you like them. I haven't really had much experience buying flowers for girls."

Ayako's huge eyes filled with tears. How could she have suspected that Mizuki wold have left her here? He went to buy flowers for her?? She couldn't believe it. He was so sweet! Ayako could not contain her happiness. She threw her arms around Mizuki.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! These flowers are gorgeous! You needn't have bought them! Thank you so much! I'm so happy!"

Mizuki was slightly taken aback at how happy Ayako was. She didn't want Ayako liking her too much… It wasn't already too late was it? Had her action just now made it worse?

0000000000000000000000000000

Sato Shou was worried. Why wasn't Ayako home yet? He had been pacing the footpath outside her apartment building for over three hours. She normally would have been home by now. It was getting late. He had been hoping to celebrate her birthday for her. They had been friends for almost 10 years and he had planned to confess his feeling for her to her tonight. He looked at the bouquet he was holding that he had bought for her and sighed. When was she going to get home? At that exact moment he heard Ayako's voice in the distance. Shou glanced in the general direction it was coming from. It was Ayako and… a boy (?) from…. Ohsaka Gakuen? The object of Shou's thoughts for the last three hours was holding a bouquet exactly identical to the one he was holding and she was laughing happily and looking at the boy next to her with adoring eyes.

Shou felt a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. Before Ayako could notice anything he better hide the flowers. Throwing them behind a nearby bush, he straightened to see Ayako walking towards him.

"Shou is that you? What are you doing here?? Were you waiting for me?"

He could not deny it so stayed silent, avoiding Ayako's eyes. Even Mizuki who was usually slow felt that she was in an awkward situation.

"Ummm Ayako… so this is where you live right? I guess I gotta get back then…. Um, I'll see you around then. Goodnight." Mizuki uttered this sentence in a hurry.

Ayako smiled. "OK! Thank you for today! I had a wonderful time. And thanks again for the flowers!" She reached up to kiss Mizuki on the cheek. Dodging at the last minute, Mizuki smiled hesitantly and fled only turning back to wave when she was a good 15 metres away.

0000000000000000000000000000

As Mizuki ran out of sight Ayako turned to the boy that had been her best friend for so long "Oh Shou! I'm sorry I wasn't home earlier – "

"Ayako…. Who is he?" Shou interrupted, dreading the answer she might give him.

"That was Ashiya Mizuki. Remember? The boy I told you about? The one that I like? Look! He gave me these flowers for my birthday!" Ayako proudly showed him her bouquet. "I asked him to hang out with me after school and I can't believe he agreed! I'm so happy. It's like a dream come true!"

"So….you two…." Shou pressed on, wanting to make sure, "you two are going out?"

At this question Ayako's spirits seemed to be slightly dampened. "Ah…. No. He told me he likes someone else but – "

"What?? He likes someone else?! Then what is he doing with you? Why? What – what's going on?" Shou could hardly believe his ears.

"He's not leading me on or anything," Ayako hurriedly explained "I begged him to hang out with me today. He made it clear that today was a special case. Because he couldn't give up on the girl he likes. So…. I'm not going to give up either!" She continued brightly. "I don't think I've ever liked a boy so much in my life! – She paused – except you, Shou, but you're different. So you'll support me won't you?"

Shou did not know how to respond. He was different? Meaning that he was only a friend and nothing more? Ayako was waiting for an answer. He looked up into her expectant face. "Y – Yeah! Of course I support you! Go for it!" He forced himself to smile.

Ayako's face lit up. "You know, there's nothing like encouragement from a friend." She seemed to pause and think "Oh yeah, so why are you here? To wish me happy birthday? So where's my present?" She grinned at Shou.

"You spoilt brat! No present for you this year!" Shou forced another smile and then patted Ayako on the head. "Nah, sorry little sister, I forgot. I promise I'll make up for it. But right now, I gotta get home."

"OK." Ayako gave him the usual kiss on the cheek. " See you tomorrow!" As she turned to go she seemed to think of something. "And don't call me little sister! I'm only two months younger than you!"

"Well you're like a little sister. Whiny, annoying, clingy and always need to be taken care of." Shou responded in a voice that he hoped was light-hearted while a voice inside his head shouted 'lies, lies. lies! I don want you as a sister'. He pushed these thoughts away. "Goodnight little sis." He said in a teasing voice then he turned and ran until Ayako's apartment was out of sight when he looked back. He felt terrible, maybe even on the verge of tears. He didn't confess to Ayako and he now knew that even if he had he wouldn't have had a chance. But what infuriated him the most was the boy that Ayako liked. What the….? Shou shook his head angrily. What on earth did Ayako see in that… sissy?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Thanks for reading.. longer chapter this time_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 3. Thanks**

_I'm so sorry… I haven't updated for almost a year. Time always seems to pass so quickly and I don't realize that I haven't updated. I really want to finish these stories. So I'll work hard from now on!_

0000000000000000000000000000

Mizuki could not help thinking, as she walked home, that she had done something wrong. Somehow, the image of face of the boy who had been waiting for Nakayama Ayako kept resurfacing in her mind. The shock and the pain on his face had been evident, even if only for a second. The boy obviously liked Ayako. Mizuki felt guilty and miserable. How could she not take her away from him? It would be absurd. She resolved to avoid Nakayama Ayako at all costs.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sano was pacing his and Mizuki's room anxiously. What was taking her so long to get home? Mizuki was such an idiot! She was too nice, too careless, too naïve. She was a girl for heaven's sake! Why didn't she just say no to that Nakayama Ayako? At that moment, Mizuki entered their room.

"I'm home."

Sano stopped in his tracks. She seemed to sound subdued. Did something happen? But he didn't want to appear too anxious. "Hey, you're back? So how was your date?" he asked in a careless tone. When Mizuki didn't answer he looked up at her. She seemed to be thinking hard and looked like she was worried about something. "Ashiya?" He walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "What's wrong?"

Mizuki shook her head. "It's nothing really, just… I'm never going to meet up with Nakayama Ayako again."

Sano was surprised. He had thought she would be happily saying that she had made a new friend. "Why?"

"Umm well, basically there's a boy who I think likes her and as a gir– I mean, someone she just met, I can't just steal her away from him."

Sano smiled at the girl in front of him. She was so sweet, so cute, and so kind. Mizuki looked up at him. "Sano?"

He quickly wiped the grin off his face. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. If you really want to avoid her, I'll help you."

Mizuki smiled. "Thanks Sano"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Oi! Shou! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, yeah of course I am," Shou replied absentmindedly. His friends looked at him with suspicion but didn't say anything more. Shou, of course had not noticed. He was deep in thought about Ashiya Mizuki. How would he proceed from now on? He didn't know what to do.

"Shou?" Ayako was tugging on his sleeve. "What's wrong Shou?"

He shook her off. "It's got nothing to do with you." Then he looked up, addressing all of his friends "you guys go on without me, I've got somewhere I gotta go."

As Shou walked determinedly away, his friends gazed sympathetically after him. Except for, of course, Ayako. Only Ayako did not know where he was headed. Only she did not understand his pain.

0000000000000000000000000000

Arriving in from of Ohsaka Gakusen, Shou took a deep breath. He had no idea what he wanted to say to Ashiya Mizuki but he couldn't just do nothing. As he paced back and forth, he tried to think up a 'game plan'.

"Shou…?" said a tentative voice behind him. He jumped. It was a girl. And she was cute too. "Um I'm Ashiya MIzuki. You're Nakayama-san's friend right?"

Shit! Shit! It was him! Shou cleared his throat. "I'm Sato Shou. I wanted – I was wondering – ummm if I could talk to you?"

"Mizuki's mine! Stay away! Hey, you're not here to confess to him are you?" shouted Nakatsu running towards them.

"What the – " Shou started.

"Um let's talk somewhere else" Mizuki quickly said and led Shou away from the school gates and from Nakastsu who was, at the moment, begin restrained by Sano.

0000000000000000000000000000

Mizuki sat down on a park bench and indicated Shou do so too. "So… Shou-san. What did you want to say? This is about Nakayama-san right? I just want to say that I'm not – "

Shou cut her off "I thought you wanted to let me talk?"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry"

"Ok. Well I'm not sure exactly what I want to say but I want to make it clear that if you hurt Ayako…you'll regret it."

Mizuki looked at the boy sitting next to her and smiled. "You like her? Why don't you tell her?"

"I can't! How can I? We've been best friends from years and she doesn't see me the way…the way…the way she sees you!" Shou burst out. He stood up abruptly. "look, I'm sorry. I don't even know what I'm saying. Just, just – " he turned to leave, not knowing what else to say.

"Wait!" Mizuki caught one of Shou's hands with both of hers. "Sato-san, I have a friend who fights so hard for the person he likes to notice him and I know that's what you're doing. I can sympathize and…. I – I want to help you! Ayako's a really sweet girl but I have someone I like too and – Ah! Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to get rid of her, I just – "

Shou looked into the huge brown eyes of Ashiya Muziki and for a second, his mind went blank. He couldn't seem to process the situation he was in at the moment. What was the situation?

"Sato-san?"

Shou seemed to come to his senses. He withdrew his hand roughly from those of Ashiya Mizuki's.

Mizuki blushed. "Ah! Sorry about that."

"The person you like doesn't happen to be that blond guy from before does it? I things like that are quite common in all boys schools…"

"Nakatsu?" Mizuki smiled. "Nah, he's just a good friend. So, um…Sato-san…"

"You can drop the "san". Kinda makes you sounds like a girl for some reason. Anyway, from now on, we're partners in crime aren't we?" Shou held out his hand to shake Mizuki's.

0000000000000000000000000000

Umeda took a long drawl from his cigarette as he leaned out the window. He still hadn't come up with a solution for that girl's problem. Jeez. Why was she always landing herself in trouble? Suddenly he heard the door to the infirmary open. He turned to see his sister Rio enter.

"Onii-chan! You were supposed to come and pick me up from school today! Dad wanted us to go home for dinner tonight remember? Jeez, I don't know why I had to – "

"Ok, ok whatever!" Umeda Sensei cut his sister off as he thought of something. "Say, how would you like to be Ashiya's girlfriend?

0000000000000000000000000000

_Haha when Mizuki said __**"I have a friend who fights so hard for the person he likes to notice him" **__I was thinking of Nakao and Nanba Senpai =]_

_Promise I'll update soon!_


End file.
